


Sitting Turtleduck

by GoingMyOwnWay



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ba Sing Se, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, On a soulmate kick, Soulmates, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, collection of oneshots, or sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingMyOwnWay/pseuds/GoingMyOwnWay
Summary: I’m in the mood for soulmate AU Jetko. So this is going to be my collection of soulmates jetko! Some will be oneshots and some will have continuations. Either way, I’m getting my fix for soulmates jetko ^-^





	1. Soulmarks Part 1

Zuko spends his sixteenth birthday with only his Uncle for company. They are deep within the Earth Kingdom, making their way towards Ba Sing Se in hopes of finding a place to rest.  As the morning bleeds into the afternoon, Zuko takes advantage of the trees to avoid his uncle’s probing, expectant gaze. Iroh’s soft chuckles dance after him into the red and orange foliage; the elder calmly continuing his walk on the ground, even stopping to talk to a fellow traveller, confident in the knowledge that Zuko will return to his side when ready. As Agni begins his descent from the sky, Zuko leans against the trunk of the tree he’s currently resting in, legs stretched out along the thick branch, and begins to take long, calming breaths.

 

He is turning sixteen. If Agni has blessed him with a soulmate, the mark will soon be appearing.

 

Azula may have grown up with their father’s stories of fire’s superiority and victory at all cost, sharpening the razor edges of her personality in the cunning, deadly adolescent she is today, but Zuko had been raised on Ursa’s stories of soulmates; of the happiness to be found, of the care that the Great Spirits took in choosing a soulmate for some humans. Ursa had never been able to provide an answer for the ever-curious child’s quest to learn why some were blessed with a mark and others not (Some Sages did theorise that everyone had one, but only a few were granted clues in the form of a mark to find them); Ursa herself had no mark -it was the final nail in the coffin of her courtship with Ikem as a mark would have prevented Azulon from ordering her marriage to Ozai. There had also been warnings of what happened to those who attempted to divert a Great Spirits’ will but those were pretty gruesome for a young boy so Ursa had glossed over the consequences. Just merely procured a promise from Zuko that he would _never_ reject his soulmate if he had one.

 

Zuko is sixteen; he can feel a gentle burning on his left shoulder and for the first time in ages, a smile curls his lips as the fire in his eyes simmers, soft and inviting like the hearth fire on a cold winter’s night.

 

Zuko is sixteen and reverently removing the rough material of his shirt to reveal his mark. Idly he wonders what the mark on his soulmate looks like; he knows that the marks will match in some way; there will be a similarity that will announce who they are to each other. Zuko is more interested in the differences, he knows from his mother’s stories that differences are often what helps soulmates find each other.

 

He is sixteen and, instead of feeling blessed, his world is crashing down around him. If there had been the slightest chance of returning home, of Father changing his mind and restoring his Crown; they are all ashes on the wind now. There is no way to return to being the Crown Prince, not in light of **_this_**. This is something that Father would never forgive.

 

The Panda Lily, resplendent against the background of Shuang-gou and a _Badgermole_ , has buried all of his hopes and dreams beneath a mountain of **_Earth_**.

 

XxX

 

Iroh is horrified when Zuko arrives at his campfire in a mess of inconsolable tears. His nephew has not shed a tear since the first week of his mother’s disappearance. Iroh has witnessed a multitude of emotions and moods in Zuko and created strategies for dealing with them accordingly. But Iroh had no strategies for dealing with a distraught nephew. And a snarky voice in the back of his mind was telling him that tea couldn’t actually help in this situation.

 

For the first time in a long time, Iroh has to completely wing it. With calming platitudes, he settles Zuko on the log next to him, a gentle hand rubbing soothingly across the expanse of his nephew’s back. A back that suddenly seemed a lot smaller than it had a few hours ago, shoulders hunching forwards. Taking a chance, Iroh curls his arm around Zuko’s shoulders and pulls the boy against his side. “Come now Prince Zuko. What happened?”

 

Zuko’s voice is as fragile as a candle flame in the wind. “I have a soulmate.”

 

Iroh’s initial response is to beam at his nephew. Traditionally the Fire Nation viewed a soulmate as an honour; proof that a Great Spirit had taken an interest in one’s happiness (Problematically, Ozai found it all to be superstitious nonsense and had removed the laws protecting soulmates along with teachings about them from the national curriculum for schools). And oh, how Iroh had _hoped_ that with all the blows his nephew has been dealt in his short life that he’d at least be graced with a soulmate, someone strong enough to be his rock and weather the storms the world seemed to enjoy throwing his poor boy’s way.

 

But Zuko did not _look_ happy.

 

“What about your mark worries you, my nephew?” He prodded gently. He watched as Zuko silently debated with himself, fists clenching with resolve before his right hand uncurled and lifted to remove the cloth he’d pulled over the mark.

 

Ah.

 

Zuko’s soulmate was Earth Kingdom. Perhaps he shouldn’t have prayed for Zuko to have a soulmate to be his _rock_. The Great Spirits seemed to have taken it rather literally.

 

“I can’t go home, can I Uncle?”

 

No. Iroh knows his brother well. Zuko would have been welcomed with a Fire Nation soulmate; Ozai could twist that as propaganda, would be quick to change his tune about soulmates had Zuko or Azula proven to have a Fire Nation soulmate. He’d declare it to the masses that _his_ child’s soulmate was proof that Agni approves and blesses _Ozai’s_ dynasty. Iroh knows that if Zuko truly wants to go home and secure Ozai’s approval…with a blatantly Earth Kingdom soulmate…

 

Iroh knows how deep his brother’s cruelty runs. Ozai would order the soulmate to be killed. By Zuko’s hand.

 

Zuko is many things, but he is not a killer. And while he is not a particularly spiritual person, Zuko _knows_ _better_ than to throw a spirit’s blessing back into its face. He’s already been spared by the Ocean Spirit; Iroh is under no illusions that had La _truly_ wanted to take his nephew along with Zhao, then Zuko would not be here. And now, Iroh wonders if Agni or Guanyin had a hand in La’s choice to spare his nephew. Separately the Great Spirits of Fire and Earth are formidable; together they are the volcanoes that fought to create land -to create _life_ as humans know it -and crossing _both_ is not undertaken by humans or spirits if avoidable. Iroh is sure that Fire’s and Earth’s mark on his nephew is a form of protection -perhaps the only form of luck his poor conflicted nephew has. It will be interesting, Iroh decides as he raises a hand to idly trace the outline of the panda lily adorning his nephew’s shoulder, to see what Zuko will make of this blessing.

 

Wiping the tear streaks from his face, Zuko scowls at him suspiciously. “Uncle, you have the same look on your face that you had when you made a _poisonous_ plant into tea.”

 

And just like that, Zuko’s grief has broken. Iroh bites back a smile and steels himself for the harsh task of informing his nephew exactly what his options were; including the one Ozai would prefer.

 

It wasn’t a hard choice; in the end Zuko is his mother’s child and chooses to honour his promise to her. His soulmate will not die by his hands…that is a price he is not willing to pay to return home. Grimly Zuko prays that maybe Azula might grow up to be a worthy Firelord, one who cares for their people.

 

Personally, Iroh isn’t holding his breath (and mentally going over the Succession Laws, while a mixed-nation heir is strictly forbidden; an adopted Fire heir is perfectly acceptable).

 

XxX

 

Ba Sing Se is larger than anything Zuko has ever known. The Capital back ho- back in the _Fire Nation_ , situated in the crater of an extinct volcano, was only a _fraction_ of the size of this metropolis. Uncle has them situated in the Lower Ring, working in a teashop, and hopefully out of sight of anyone who’d do them harm.

 

Zuko is so very tired…and so very lost on what his destiny is. A month ago, he’d been so sure it was destiny to capture the young Avatar and return home as his father’s honoured heir. Three years at sea, three years of combing the world for even the most ludicrous claims of the Avatar, rendered useless. He has had a month to accept the new status quo…and a month to find new things to worry over.

 

His soulmate is _Earth_. Zuko is _Fire_. If Zuko meets them now, well, he was offering up frequent prayers to Agni that his soulmate wouldn’t turn him in for being _Fire Nation in Ba Sing Se_. Just to be safe, his soul mark didn’t see the light of day; he wasn’t taking a chance on anyone seeing it. Not even Iroh had seen the mark since his birthday. Zuko was careful to ensure all the doors and windows were shut tightly and the lamps burning as dimly as possible before ever removing his shirt.

 

At night, Zuko runs curious fingers across the black and white of the panda lily as he wonders if his soulmate has a panda lily on their mark or perhaps a Fire Nation flower spills across their shoulder…or maybe instead of the Badgermole, it is a dragon draped across their skin. The Shuang Gou holds his golden gaze more often than not; he is certain that the uniquely hooked swords will be his means of identifying his soulmate -he’s avoiding the City Guards and the rougher parts of the Lower Ring for this very reason. He’d grown up eagerly drinking up Ursa’s stories and he’d _promised_ he wouldn’t reject his soulmate…he never promised that he would actively seek out his soulmate. It is too dangerous, especially given that they were born on opposites of the War and he’s now in Ba Sing Se with protective walls that could easily turn into a prison cell.

 

His thoughts drift into wondering how his soulmate takes having an obviously Fire Nation soul mate…he hopes that they won’t be like Lee and the villagers who were perfectly happy to know him right up until he had to **_fire bend_** to save them. It’s not fair. Zuko thinks, and cringes at the whiny tone of that thought. But it still hurts. He’d only bent in order to save himself and Lee…why did he have to be condemned for it? Why did being Fire automatically make him a monster in their eyes? The War is **_wrong_** , he knows that now; it’s hard not to after months of traversing the Earth Kingdom, of meeting people like Lee and Song…but it goes against everything he was told growing up. It’s hard to reconcile what he’s seen with what he was taught.

 

Zuko’s thoughts circle around and around until he slips into dreams of Badgermoles, Shuang Gou, and Panda Lilies. 

XxX

 

A year earlier, a young man living in a forest near Gaipan received a blatantly _Fire Nation_ soul mark. He did not take it well. The next raid he’d led had been the most vicious yet.

 

_Why did Fire have to take everything from him?!_

 

His parents had been soulmates and, spirits, how **_happy_** they’d been; dirt-poor with barely two copper coins to rub together but they’d been richer in heart and soul than the Earth King himself could dream of. His early childhood had been full of love and happiness and dreams of a soulmate of his own. On his sixteenth birthday, he’d felt the gentle burning on his shoulder that his father had described. He’d been quick to rip off his shirt for a look...and that last link to an earlier, happier Jet went up in **_flames_**.

 

Fire took his parents. And then had the _nerve_ to give him a soulmate.

 

For a year prior to meeting Aang, Sokka and Katara, Jet spent his nights glaring at the mark. The Panda Lily resting on a crossed pair of broadswords was innocuous enough…but the spirits-damned _red dragon_ curled around them caused Jet’s vision to go white with rage.

 

After Katara, the dam, the Freedom Fighters breaking up, and no raids to plan and only Smellerbee and Longshot for company…Jet had a lot of time to think. He didn’t like the conclusions about himself that he came to. Which was why he was currently on a ferry into Ba Sing Se; he still struggled to tamp down the knee-jerk reaction to attack anyone Fire Nation…he needed time and space away from the War…and there was only one place left untouched by the War.

 

He had a Fire Nation soulmate. He hated the Fire Nation, hated anything to do with them…but he didn’t want to hate his own soulmate. He’d grown up praying for a soulmate, prayed that maybe he’d be lucky enough to be as happy as his parents. No, what he hated was the War and all that it took from him… the Great Spirits had chosen Fire for his soulmate for a reason…he had to overcome his paranoia and reactions to being anywhere near Fire Nation people.

 

Smellerbee had smiled so proudly at him when he’d explained his reasoning…after punching him hard enough to numb his arm for an hour afterwards (He remembered belatedly that he’d never told his Freedom Fighters about his soul mark). That night when they’d settled into a corner somewhere below deck on the ship to sleep, Jet allowed himself to wonder…what would his parents think? His father…heh, the old man’s first response would be to brag to everyone in the village repeatedly…two generations in a row having soulmates were _damn rare_ after all. He could hear his mother’s excited laughter; clear and so loud that their entire village had always known when she was happy…maybe she’d have even done her happy little clap had she lived long enough to see her son adorned with a soul mark.

 

…And if he rejected his soulmate, forget the _spirits_ , his mother would claw her way from the spirit world to _deal_ with him.

 

XxX


	2. Soulmarks Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earth Kingdom has fallen. There is chaos and aftermath.

The Fire Nation takes over Ba Sing Se in near silence. There is a distinct lack of _fire_ …and an even greater lack of _defence_.

 

The first that Zuko knows of it is when the tanks roll past their teashop in the Middle Ring. It is the middle of the week and Uncle has disappeared in a huff -his latest delivery of tea leaves is subpar and he’s marched off to the supplier’s depot to have _words_. Smoke billows out of the rolling metal contraptions and storms through their windows. The fugitive and his customers are left choking as the thick black smoke gets into their lungs.

 

Zuko turns sharply on his heel and runs upstairs to the open window in their living area. The Outer Wall is smoothly sinking in the ground - ** _what the hell?!-_** with all of Zuko’s hopes for safety and rest with it.

 

Zuko returns downstairs to chaos. The refugees and (pathetically few) citizens who knew what was going on beyond the protective walls were panicking and for once the Dai-Li imposed law of ‘There’s no war in Ba Sing Se’ goes flying out the window; refugees are loudly comparing this invasion to the conquest of their home villages and plotting ways of fleeing the city even though it is clear that the Earth Kingdom has fallen and there’s nowhere left to run.

 

For those that have grown up in Ba Sing Se, there is mind-crushing disbelief that the Earth Kingdom has been at war for a hundred years and they _didn’t know_ (here Zuko scoffs, because these are the same people who complain and sneer about the influx of refugees -why in Agni’s name do they think the Earth Kingdom even **_has_** refugees in the first place?). Zuko can see more than one of them suddenly eyeing his scar with horrified realisation.

 

Chest icing over, he turns away from them and searches the room for his uncle, hoping that Iroh has somehow returned during the confusion and chaos. He hasn’t. Zuko inhales and exhales sharply before raising his voice and barking out orders in a tone reminiscent of his sea-faring days (Spirits, he actually _misses_ his little ship). In a matter of moments, the customers yield to his tone of authority and begin to leave the teashop for their homes.

 

Zuko is quick to board up the teashop, the entire time his heart beats to a tune of ‘ _nowhere left to hide’_. He then proceeds to gather up even crumb of food in the place, spiriting it upstairs to hide. He is the Fire Nation Prince; he’s grown up with the stories of conquest his people have wrought on the world. He knows the protocols and so he knows that the occupying force will target the food; they will make the local populace dependant on rations from the Fire Nation officials as a means of making them _obedient_.

 

Zuko has never been terrified of his own people before.

 

He really hopes Uncle comes home soon. In the meantime, he distracts himself by creating a few hidey-holes for when the house searches begin.

 

XxX

 

Iroh doesn’t return in the two days after the occupation. Zuko doesn’t know if he came home after that.

 

Zuko’s hidey-holes turn out to be no match for the Dai Li. Zuko is frozen with shock when it is _one of those sworn to protect Ba Sing Se_ who drags him to the occupying General. They betrayed their own nation… _how could they?!_

 

General Ting is delighted to have captured a high-ranking fugitive, and mocks Zuko for just missing out on seeing his sister kill the Avatar. Thankfully, it appears Azula left for the Fire Nation the day before. Zuko tries not to look relieved that she’s not there.

 

“Cheer up your Highness.” Ting smiles viciously. “You’ll be seeing her, and Fire Lord Ozai, soon.”

 

Funny how what was once his greatest wish was now his greatest fear.

 

When Zuko is thrown into an earth bent cell deep in the crystal catacombs of the old Ba Sing Se, he lands on another youth.

 

XxX

Jet is working at a stable when black ash begins to falls around him in a twisted mockery of pure snow. His heart plummets down into his feet. As the people around him start to wonder about the odd phenomenon, Jet ruptures into broken laughter. They have no **_clue_** ; he’d had a few close calls with the Dai Li because he spoke about the War; Spirits, these ignorant locals have no idea the illusion they lived or what black ash means but Jet does.

 

He drops the bundles of hay he was carrying and bolts. His boss’s angry yells and threats of being fired chase him and Jet laughs again, darkly amused. The Fire Nation has taken Ba Sing Se - _the Earth Kingdom has fallen_ – and the old man thinks that he’ll give a damn about a stupid job?

 

Jet takes to the roofs; out in the street are fellow refugees who are either panicking or, like Jet, hurrying home. It’s never been easier to tell those who’ve lived outside the Walls apart from those who’ve never been outside them. The born and raised City dwellers all look so confused about the refugees’ reactions. _Bastards, ignorant bastards_ , Jet thinks scathingly, while they lived a cosy life within the walls, the rest of the Earth Kingdom has suffered, lost and **_burned_**.

 

Jet thinks he may just hate Ba Sing Se and its people more than the War.

 

He sees Smellerbee dropping down onto a roof ahead of him and whistles. She spins around and all Jet can see is wide eyes and a pale face with horror drenching every inch of her expression. It’s an expression he hasn’t seen since he first found her in the smouldering ruin of a farmstead. He _never_ wanted to see it again.

 

“Where’s Long?” He demands, skidding on the clay tiles as he tries to stop next to her.

 

“I don’t know.” Smellerbee whispers. “It’s his day off…but he left when I did with his bow and arrows.” Jet curses, tells Smellerbee to head for home, and takes off to search the spots Longshot frequently practices his archery at. His feet pound a crescendo of ‘damn it, damn it’ as he races across the Lower Ring.

 

It’s hours later before he finally manages admits to failing to locate Longshot and manoeuvre around the Fire Nation troops to return to their dingy little apartment. Smellerbee has barricaded herself in the main room, emergency packs tucked away under the table and waiting Jet’s order to leave. Her face falls when Longshot fails to appear behind Jet.

 

Neither of them knows what to do.

 

XxX 

Zuko doesn’t know what to make of his silent companion.

 

On one hand, it’s a relief that he’s not such with a hysterical prisoner…but the lack of reaction from the other boy is fast becoming disturbing.

 

When the ‘door’ to their cell is bent open, Zuko presses himself against the far wall.

 

“Good evening boys.” General Ting, Zuko resists the urge to snarl like an animal. “You’ll be pleased to know that I’ve arranged your transport to the Fire Nation.”

 

Golden eyes should not look that _icy_. Zuko thinks as he grits his teeth.

 

“Now,” the general faces his silent cell mate with a congenial expression. “I’m sure you’ve heard all sorts of things -but they’re only true if you step out of line.” Zuko snorts and the general spins around to slam a fist in his temple. “That was out of line Prince Zuko.” Ting coos. “You’ll both be searched by the Dai Li -can’t let you go on ocean cruise with weapons after all.”

 

 ** _Fuck_**. Zuko thinks over the ringing in his ears, knowing that the single knife tucked up a shirt sleeve won’t be there much longer. He swallows thickly. There went his last resort…not that he _really_ wanted to use it.

 

The general finally leaves a few minutes later once two Dai Li arrive. Both boys lose their outer shirts in the Dai Li’s search for weapons. Sure enough, Zuko’s knife is swiftly snatched up and disappears. The younger Dai Li is searching Zuko and glimpses a splash of colour teasing him from the edge of Zuko’s t-shirt and pulls the sleeve up. He stills. Then curses.

 

“Problem?” Came his partner’s voice. Zuko is too busy glaring at the Dai Li manhandling him to glance over.

 

“Earth Kingdom Soulmate.” Came the uneasy reply. “Sir…” “Ah.” Came the soft reply. “It appears they both have soulmates.” He taps the odd tree and knife mark on Longshot’s shoulders. “A pity.” He muses. “You’re both going to disappear en route to the ship.”

 

Zuko blinks. He looks between the two men and then at his cellmate. The boy is staring intensely at Zuko’s soulmark. He chews on his lower lip before raising his eyes to met the older agent’s eyes. “You’re…gonna let us escape?”  


“I’ve done many dark things boy, made many hard decisions…I will not add aiding in the death of a soul-marked to that list.” The man grunts and exchanges a telling look with his partner. “I’ve no desire to anger the Great Spirits. Your people do not protect soul-marked. The Earth Kingdom knows better.” He adds with a wry twist to his lips.

 

Realisation warms Zuko from the chest out. He’s not going back to the Fire Nation.

 

Zuko decides that he can take a hint.

 

It’s time to find his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially I was going to make this longer...but I really like where I ended it hence a shorter chapter than planned...I'm not sorry.


	3. Soulmarks Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a first meeting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note about the Dai Li last chapter; throughout the canon Mike and Bryan really hammer home the message that things are never black and white; General Fong, Jeong Jeong, Iroh, Piandao, Ty Lee, Mai…Jet. I really love this aspect of the show but it never gave the Dai Li this chance; they came off as very one dimensional and given human nature, there’s no way that there weren’t at least a couple of Dai Li who thought ‘hang on a damn minute’ when everything with Azula came up.
> 
> Also sorry it took so long to update...Jet really doesn't like speaking to me...

Longshot’s first thought when he sees the black ash is of Jet and Smellerbee. His second is to _move_.

 

Just as well, seconds later a tank rumbled over the ground he’d been standing on.

 

During the chaos that ensues, Longshot finds himself thrown in prison…if Jet ever asks, he’ll make sure the story is suitably heroic even though the reality is a that Fire Nation Officer took exception to Longshot’s refusal to speak when the man bumped into him and then _demanded_ Longshot apologise.

 

He was surprised by the appearance of the Dai Li who came to escort him to his cell…in the back of his mind, he could hear Jet’s frothing fury that the Dai Li had clearly betrayed the Earth Kingdom.

 

…this might help Jet with his Fire Nation issues actually, Longshot muses. If they could move his anger from ‘Fire Nation’ to ‘Bastards in General’, it would make things easier when they finally do find Jet’s Fire Nation Soulmate (And they will find them, Smellerbee has made that very clear… Longshot knows better than to cross her; she has knives _everywhere_ ).

 

Being in a quiet cell by himself was odd for Longshot; he is too use to the lack of privacy that came from living in the forest, too use to Jet barging in and chattering about whatever had caught their leader’s attention, and too use to Smellerbee’s permanence at his side.

 

At least it didn’t last long; though he’d have preferred it if the Dai Li hadn’t hurled his new cellmate on top of him. The other boy was quick to roll off with a muttered apology, flicking a wary look at him.

 

_Gold eyes._

 

Only one nation produced that eye colour. Fire Nation. Oma and Shu, the boy could never pass as Earth Kingdom, Longshot observed, taking in the too pale skin. Everything about the other boy screamed _Fire_.

 

So what was a child of Fire doing being imprisoned by his own people?

 

He could really use Smellerbee right now.

 

XxX

 

When Zuko imagined ‘disappearing en route to the ship’, he imagined something subtle, perhaps an Agent quietly earth bending the pair of them through a wall and releasing them in the Lower Ring where it’s easy to hide in the masses.

 

He did _not_ imagine the smirk of a Dai Li agent before a hole in the train and train track appeared beneath their feet and plummeting into a trash heap.

 

Agni, he could really use a bath…and maybe all the perfume Ba Sing Se had. He was never complaining about Uncle’s scent _ever again_.

 

“Ugh.” He moans, peeling a dirty rag off of his hair with a grimace. He turns a pleading look to his silent companion. “Tell me you know where we can bathe. _Please_.”

 

Zuko swears that a brief flicker of amusement lit the boy’s eyes before he nodded and turned on his heel, gesturing for Zuko to follow. Zuko tries to not to appear too eager as he follows but dear Agni, if there’s somewhere he can bathe and hopefully clean his clothes or replace them, then this Earth Kingdom boy is officially his most favourite person ever.

 

The bath water is cold, in the next room over the woman cleaning their clothes is cursing -bless her for even _trying_ – and Zuko can see goose bumps on his own skin. He heaves a sigh, decides to take a risk -Ting made it obvious he’s Fire Nation to his fellow prisoner after all- and turns to his companion.

 

“Mind if I warm the water?”

 

The boy -Zuko really needs to find out his name – turns a curious look at him, frowns thoughtfully then nods.

 

Zuko inhales and exhales rhythmically, slowly raising his own body temperature and then sending his chi out into the water to warm it. As soon as a soft steam appears, he stops and sinks into the water, sighing his content.

 

“Longshot.”

 

Zuko startles and swallows some bath water. He’s coughing as he turns watery eyes to the -wait, _he can talk?!_

 

Longshot’s lips are twisted in wry amusement. “I’m Longshot.”

 

“Zuko.” Zuko chokes, thumping his chest in an attempt to ease the tightness.

 

“Do you have somewhere to go?”

 

Zuko opens his mouth to reply then pauses and frowns. Technically there is the teashop…but that’s where he was caught so maybe he shouldn’t stay there…hopefully he could at least risk checking it out to see if Uncle came back…

 

The indecision shows on his face -he’s never been a good liar, not like Azula who was _perfect_ \- because Longshot nods at him. “You can come with me. My friends should be waiting.”

 

Zuko is a little suspicious at the amusement in his dark eyes…but frankly he’s too relieved to have someone at his back to care. “I need to check my Uncle’s teashop in the Middle Ring…he wasn’t home when the Wall came down.”

 

Longshot nodded. “Middle Ring first.”

 

Zuko really hopes Uncle is there…or at least left one of his cryptic messages to prove that he had been.

 

Heh, _missing_ Uncle’s cryptic ways. That’s a sign of things being wrong right there.

 

XxX Sitting in a cell with a Fire Nation guard trying to taunt him, Iroh is plotting; somehow, he’d ended up with the Avatar at the Earth King’s Palace -it was a blur of colours and voices reminiscent of his bachelor party-…and then he saw his niece in Earth Kingdom green (And she does not wear it as well as her brother but that’s a thought for another day). One marathon battle later and the Avatar had been shot full of Azula’s lightning and he’d been arrested and shipped back to the Fire Nation.

 

And no matter how delicious the tea Ming sneaks him is; nothing can compare to soul-deep relief he’d be feeling if he knew what had happened to Zuko.

 

He knows that Zuko was caught by the Dai Li -only because Azula had arrived at his cell nearly foaming at the mouth and demanding to know what tricks he’d taught her brother to enable his escape. Iroh had calmly kept his mouth shut as she ranted about her ‘useless’ brother (She seems a lot more unhinged lately, Iroh has to wonder at what had happened).

 

Zuko is far from useless. While he will never be labelled a prodigy; when he does finally learn something, he _masters_ it. And his nephew is _sneaky_ …to a degree that made Azula’s attempts at subterfuge _laughable_.

 

Iroh should be able to rest easy, it is unlikely that Zuko will be caught again; he now knows to watch out for the Dai Li. But it is hard to let his worry for his young nephew go…especially now when he is just recently chosen which path at the cross roads to take.

 

For now, Iroh can do nothing. The Eclipse is soon and he will break out during the presumed Invasion. And then he’s going to take Ba Sing Se, he’ll get his teashop back and he’ll find Zuko. In the meantime, Ming has provided White Jade tea with his lunch.

 

XxX

 

Longshot finds Zuko easy to read; the Fire Nation boy wears his emotions on his sleeve…likely he’s also a terrible liar (He is right of course, but he won’t find out how bad Zuko is at lying for a long time coming).

 

When they arrive at the Jasmine Dragon, Zuko is brisk and efficient in sweeping through everything. But the longer Zuko searches, and does not find what he’s looking for, the lower his shoulders droop and the more suspicious the sheen to his golden eyes.

 

When Zuko pulls out a Pai Sho tile with a White Lotus and a single photo of a young Fire Nation man, Longshot sees his expression completely crumble.

 

“He hasn’t been back.” Zuko whispers, the long fingers of one hand curling around the tile as the other presses that picture against his collar bone. “Uncle would _never_ leave Lu Ten’s picture or this blasted tile behind; not by choice.”

 

Zuko is clearly lost. Longshot doesn’t have to know him well to see that. He watches silently as Zuko’s face runs a full gauntlet of emotions before settling on resolve. Zuko’s expression hardens as he moves through the apartment, disappearing into a bedroom for a moment before returning with sheathed Duo Dao. Longshot smiles at the sight of the weapon; he’s seen that exact pair emblazoned on a tanned shoulder with a dragon curled around them.

 

Longshot watches as Zuko reverently secures the picture and tile into a small metal box with a few other trinkets. He then secures it and the little food and coins that haven’t been looted into a sturdy bag.

 

Zuko inhales sharply before slinging the bag over his shoulder and turning to Longshot. “Let’s go.” He utters quietly. “If _they_ have Uncle…he won’t be in the Earth Kingdom anymore; they’ll have taken him back to the Fire Nation.” He turns those golden eyes onto Longshot, and Longshot swears they’re glowing. “You said you have friends waiting…will they want to stay here or leave? I have to get out…and I could use some help.”

 

Longshot can’t help himself; he smiles.

 

XxX

 

Jet doesn’t know what to do. _He doesn’t know what to do_.

 

Smellerbee sitting on him probably isn’t helping with that. But neither would his half-assed plan to tackle a soldier and demand to know where Longshot is. In fact, now he’s had time to calm down, Jet’s pretty certain Longshot would be giving him that look -the one full of sardonic disdain – if he were here.

 

And now Smellerbee’s sharpening her knives as her knees dig into his rib cage.

 

Suddenly there is a muffled snort of amusement and both Freedom Fighters snap their heads to look at the window.

 

Smellerbee’s knees dig painfully further into his ribcage for a brief moment before she’s up and tackling Longshot into a hug. The strange boy half sitting in the window behind their friend flails briefly when the pair’s bodies collide with him. His hands slam onto the window frame with a loud thud as he locks his body into place and stops all three of them from tumbling back out the window.

 

Aaaand Smellerbee’s getting that look Longshot _always_ gives them when he thinks they need to tone it down. But she’s too ecstatic to pay him any mind, hands already eagerly pulling Longshot further into the apartment, tugging him down on the lumpy mattress they use a couch.

 

Jet is too busy trying to ignore the throb of his ribcage to do much more than sneak looks at the guest Longshot has dragged in. He can hear Longshot give his companion’s name, Smellerbee’s laughter as Zuko _seethes_ through an explanation of how they escaped. Oma and Shu Jet’s never met anyone who can radiate pure contempt like this boy can. If looks could kill then the Dai Li should all be dropping dead right about now. It amuses Jet that Zuko is more furious about being dropped into a rubbish heap by a Dai Li agent than he is about them colluding with the Fire Nation. Such a weird boy. And keep in mind, Jet knows _weird_.

 

XxX

 

It is nearing dawn when they finally feel that they’ve covered enough ground to be considered free of Ba Sing Se.  Zuko visibly sags in relief. But only for a moment before the Freedom Fighters swear they could see his spine snap back into a rigid posture. A second later, Zuko is kneeling on the ground and pulling out a map from his bag to spread across the dirt.

 

Jet watches in interest as pale fingers dance across the kanji, hovering over lines of blue before sweeping across and out over the ocean. It takes him a moment to realise the boy’s destination.

 

“You _want_ to go to the Fire Nation?!” He blurts out. “Are you _insane_?” From the corner of his eye, he can see Smellerbee smack her forehead and Longshot shake his head.

 

“They. Have. My. Uncle.” Zuko is suddenly all **_golden-eyed_** fury.

 

And suddenly the significance of those eyes hit Jet like a landslide and his eyes dart down to pale clenched fists. Jet isn’t sure if it’s his imagination or if there really is steam whispering around those bone white knuckles.  He can see Longshot tensing and shooting him a concerned look. Smellerbee looks on curiously up until the moment Longshot grips her shoulder -all it takes is a single look from the archer and suddenly her face is dawning with realisation -and just a little touch of apprehension.

 

Jet inhales, exhales and lets it go -he _has_ to let go, he has a Fire Nation Soulmate and he wants to be _good_ to whoever they are.

 

So instead of reaching for his swords, he settles for giving the boy a firm look. “How does a Fire Nation teen and his uncle end up in Ba Sing Se?”

 

Zuko tucks his hands into his sleeves, pulling his posture into an even straighter line and returns his stare with a haughty expression. “ _We_ took the ferry.”

 

Jet can’t help it. He laughs.

 

XxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep Longshot’s bits short purely because I didn’t want to impose presumptions about his character; he doesn’t speak much so it’s hard to gauge his personality -beyond a clearly unlimited amount of patience and discipline- and that makes it too easy to impose one on him. Hopefully this worked *crosses fingers*


	4. Soulmarks 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they arrive in the Fire Nation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently started a full-time job so my free time hasn’t been much when you couple in my volunteering and other things demanding my attention. I’ve also restarted this chapter too many times to count because I’ll churn out a chunk, decide I don’t like where it’s going, and hit delete. I think I’ve got it where I want it now…

XxX

 

Zuko is the biggest walking mass of contradictions Jet has _ever_ met.

 

On one hand, he undoubtedly personifies fire bender stereotypes perfectly with his short temper, sense of entitlement, and his offensive based strategies…Jet doubts Zuko even _understands_ that to stand his ground or fall back onto the defensive are options -it really is all about shoving a flaming sword down his enemy’s throat. Typical fire bender tactic. Not that Jet’s one to retreat or settle for standing his ground; he’s more than happy to go on the offensive himself.

 

But on the other hand, Jet has _never_ seen a fire bender show respect for the other nations. The first time Jet brought it up, one night after a supply run into a village where Jet had watched him partaking in the local customs with a lot more respect than Jet could be bothered with, Zuko merely mumbled about his uncle and knowledge growing stale when taken from one source (Guanyin but this firebender is one heck of an _awkward_ turtleduck). Jet is fast developing the belief that his uncle must be a cryptic old fuck. Which is the type of man Jet can either really respect or absolutely _hate_ depending on the circumstances. And damn, Jet is really becoming more and more aware of the lack of middle ground in his mindset. Having Zuko around is helping with that.

 

Speaking of which, he really wants to know his story…like how does a firebender get a scar like Zuko’s? And what the _fuck_ is he doing in Ba Sing Se hiding from his own people? The Fire Nation doesn’t have many traitors but the few that have made it into the Earth Kingdom are freaking _legends_ , Fire and Earth soldiers alike speak about them in hushed whispers in dark corners. _Everyone_ knows of Admiral Jeong Jeong and his band of followers. Every day that Jeong Jeong lives is a new record. Before Jeong Jeong, deserters usually didn’t last more than a month before Fire Nation elites took them out in the _messiest_ ways possible (So messy that Jet never let his Freedom Fighters **ever** eavesdrop on those conversations; that was the stuff of nightmares).

 

Zuko is just a bit younger than Jet is…and for all the Fire Nation’s faults, they have _yet_ to start throwing teenagers on the front lines. Perhaps that it the one line in the sand that their spirits-cursed army does not cross.

 

The uncle must be the reason Zuko was hiding in Ba Sing Se. Talk about the worst way to become an outcast.

 

XxX

 

Zuko does not know what to think about Jet. But he’s not entirely certain Jet knows what to think about Jet either.

 

There is definitely a burning hatred for the Fire Nation in the boy; it’s not obvious like a forest fire would be…this is the kind of fire that is little more than embers burning in plant roots underground; it’s there, quietly seething and glowing but you can’t see it until something trips it up and whoosh! There goes the whole valley.

 

Zuko would rather have blatant burning hatred; he can deal with that. What he can’t deal with is the way Jet will start to swell up with hatred and then…forces it down. Zuko doesn’t understand it; why is this Earth Kingdom teen, who has lost three homes now, trying to overcome that hate? Most of the Earth Kingdom are mountains with their hate; standing tall and proud and so sure that rejecting a Fire Nation citizen just for being Fire is righteous (Agni, he really wasn’t getting over the Li debacle, was he?)

 

Zuko is really starting to miss his Uncle’s cryptic wisdom; he could really use Uncle Iroh right now.

 

…oh second thought, no; Jet looks the type to be fully behind _Music Night_.

 

XxX

 

They’re in the Fire Nation; freaking hell, _they’re in the Fire Nation_!

 

So why does it look so…normal?

 

The village they’re in could be mistaken for an Earth Kingdom town if the colour scheme was green instead of _red_.

 

Jet feels sick to his stomach. It shouldn’t be so damn similar to home; he can overlap the image of a nearby farmer with his small son with a memory of his own childhood.

 

From the corner of his eye, he can see that from underneath the hood of his cloak, Zuko is snatching peeks of everything they walk past with so. Much. Damn. Joy. How long has it been since this guy even saw his homeland?

 

Jet can’t help but wonder if he’d look that way in Zuko’s shoes.

 

“So now what?” Smellerbee drawls from behind.

 

“We need somewhere secure to hide.” Zuko murmurs in response; already organising his purchases so he can carry them. “A Sun Warrior Temple; there’s one here on the main island, same as the capital.”

 

Longshot looks intrigued.

 

Jet smirks. “No one goes there?”

 

“Only traitors on their way out.” Zuko replies, lips curling on a sneer. “Uncle and I stopped there when we left. The booby traps take some getting used to though.” Smellerbee blinks. And Jet can’t even begin to decipher that one.

 

XxX

 

Zuko was not kidding; the temple takes getting used to. And for a thousand-year-old ruin; the traps are hellishly efficient (And Zuko told them that this isn’t even a _major_ Sun Warrior Temple; his uncle has been to one of those and apparently their traps are even more sophisticated). They sleep in a pair of rooms with a solid floor and roof, and four solid walls and doors that they secure each night. None of them care to find out the _hard_ way if they sleep walk.

 

Zuko and Jet end up rooming together in order to give Longshot and Smellerbee some space.

 

And somewhere along the line they get to talking; it’s unbearable for all of them in the immediate aftermath of finding out that Zuko is the banished Crown Prince. Zuko disappears deeper into the temple after blurting it out in response to Jet’s increasingly agitated probes into the fire bender’s past. That night, Jet has a lot of meltdowns in Long’s and Bee’s room over the fact their recently acquired fire bender is the freaking son of the _Fire lord_ (But it did explain the sense of entitlement because Zuko wasn’t just born with a silver spoon in his mouth; that spoon was probably pure **gold** with inlaid gems).

 

It only takes two days and a half, twenty-eight disappointed sighs from Longshot and _thirteen_ lectures from Smellerbee for Jet to go into the depths of the temple after him. Not that he was counting or anything.

 

It takes him another half of a day to find the other. Zuko is hunched up beneath a huge tree that reminds Jet of the forest, staring balefully at the leaves floating on the water of a nearby spring.

 

Curiously, Zuko’s right hand clasping tightly at his left shoulder; his knuckles are white enough to have Jet wincing at the bruises the other boy was going to have for _days_.

 

“Hey, Jet here.” He announces lamely, flopping down next to Zuko. He runs a curious gaze over the other and quickly deduces that nope, Zuko has not been sneaking back to the group at night for food. Stubborn little ash maker…

 

“So,” Jet drawls as he desperately tries to chase his own thoughts away. “How does a Fire Nation Prince end up in Ba Sing Se when he’s not trying to conquer it?”

 

“I can’t go home.”

 

“Unless you have the Avatar.” Jet rolls his eyes. “You mentioned that.”

 

Zuko’s voice makes Jet thinking of a candle when the wick is about to burn out; it’s soft and keeps flickering in attempt to stay alight. “No, even with the Avatar, I can’t go home.”

 

Jet sits up and pins an incredulous look on Zuko. “What, your old man changed the terms? That’s allowed in the Fire Nation?! Damn, even the Earth King couldn’t pull that shit, a deal’s a deal!”

 

“No.” Zuko mutters, burrowing his face deeper into his knees. “Nothing about _that_ has changed.”

 

“So why not?”

 

Zuko licks his lips as his eyes narrow in thought. Jet knows the exact moment that he decides to share; the way his entire body relaxes, especially the way the right hand relaxes from its clench across the left should and straightens out to gently rub the abused expanse of skin, is a dead giveaway.

 

“The Fire Nation used to share the Earth Kingdom’s view on soulmates you know. Fath -Fire Lord Ozai deemed it superstitious nonsense; some of his first acts when he came to power involved dismantling the legal protections for soul mates and making it illegal to teach about soul marks.” Zuko rasps. “Most of the commoners are taught by their elders and still respect soul marks -the military have that _beaten_ out of their ranks though. Mother taught me everything about them. I **_promised_** her that I’d never throw the Great Spirit’s blessings back in their faces.”

 

Jet has no idea where Zuko is going with this but if that isn’t enough to chill someone...Oma and Shu, he knew the Fire Lord was a bastard but somehow, he didn’t think _anyone_ could be that big of a bastard.

 

Zuko swallows thickly, golden eyes darting over to meet Jet’s briefly before fixating on the red cloth of his own shirt. Zuko’s voice goes impossibly softer.

 

“I have an Earth Kingdom soulmate.”

 

 ** _Oh_**.

 

XxX 

 


End file.
